El final del principio
by Dafrosia17
Summary: Una súplica,una mirada,una decición que tomar. ¿Que hacer cuando puedes cambiarlo todo pero no sabe si es lo correcto? ¿Qué harías tu?
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia comienza cuando en el 7mo libro llega el capitulo de "7 Potter" donde 6 personas se toman la poción multijugos(entre ellas Hemione) y se transforman en lo que tienen que tener en cuenta que Hermione tiene la apariencia de Harry en este capítulo. Espero lo disfruten mucho!Disclaimer:Los personajes y todo el mundo de magia no me pertenecen es propiedad de J.K. si fuera yo la autora jamás habria puesto a Hermione terminar de pareja con Ron ^_^

Era muy entrada la noche,todas las luces de las casas de Privet Drive estaban apagadas,reinaba la tranquilidad y la todos estaban sumidos en la inconciencia durmiendo tranquilamente en sus respectivos hogares, sin ninguna preocupación que les molestase. Todos exepto un grupo numeroso y peculiar que salia del número 4 de Privet Drive. Un grupo que curiosamente,siete de sus integrantes eran totalmente iguales físicamente.

El grupo ahora dividido en parejas se montaban en escobas, seres invisibles llamados thestral y hasta en una motocicleta. Al ver el rostro de cada integrante podias ver el semblante tenso y nervioso de este. Cuando entonces un hombre deteriorado,con solo una pierna y con un ojo mágico azul dijo con voz imponente y clara:

-"Bueno suerte a todos,nos vemos más o menos en una hora en la Madriguera. A la de tres. Uno …dos…TRES."

Al escuchar las señal que estaban esperando todos se elevaron por los aires,cada vez ganando más altura. Como si lo hubiesen ensayado, todos aceleraron a la mismas vez en completa sincronización y se dirigieron a sus respectivos destinos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hermione?- pregunto un hombre calvo y con hombros anchos a su acompañante que tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados y lo sujetaba firmemente de la cintura.

-Sí, es solo que no me agradan mucho las alturas- dijo con un tono que aparentaba seguridad pero que indudablemente contenía una nota de pánico en su voz.

-No te preocupes,los thestral son muy estables y seguros, deberías relajarte y disfrutar de la noche que esta hermosa- afirmó el hombre con una sonrisa en la cara, ya que pudo notar como su compañante aflojaba el agarre en su cintura.

-Gracias Kingsley- dijo visiblemente más relajada Hermione la cual estaba empezando a abrir los ojos.

Pero realmente se maravillo al ver la vista tan increíble que le ofrecia la noche. Esa noche solo había paz y armonía en el ambiente. La luna estaba perfecta y el viento impactando contra su rostro era probablemente la mejor sensación que había sentido esos últimos días. Sentia que todos los problemas los dejaba abajo en la tierra y que allí arriba solo había felicidad,perfección y hermosura. Pero aun hací le aterraba el mirar hacia abajo pues le asustaba pensar que se pudiera caer.

El viaje estaba de lo más tranquilo y reconfortante cuando repentinamente y sin previo aviso cinco personas encapuchadas hiban trás ellos en escobas y lanzando maleficios que rozaban alarmantemenete a los pasajeros. Cuando "Kingsley" se percató de esto,saco su varita mientras le decía a Hermione que hiciera lo mismo empezando así una lucha contra los mortífagos.

Aunque sus enemigos les ganaban en número Kingsley era muy diestro con la varita y tenía unos reflejos sorprendentes por lo que esquivar los maleficios era algo fácil pare el y aunque Hermione no tenía los mismos reflejos que Kingsley ella se sabía incontables hechizos de defensa y desarme gracias a la cantidad de libros de magia que había leído desde que le informaron que era bruja. El problema estaba en que además de combatir contra los mortífagos tenían que manejar al thestral para que los llevara correctamente a su destino.

-Deberíamos cambiarnos de posición,maneja tú el thestral- dijo un azorado Kingsley mientras cojuraba un protego horribilis que les dio el tiempo justo para que hicieran el cambio de lugares, ahora Hermione manejaba el thestral y Kinsgley estaba en la parte de atrás para poder atacar con certeza a sus atacantes.

Hermione estaba sumamente concentrada en manejar el thestral y en lanzar hechizos de defensa al azar. Notó que había un mortífago que se mantenía alejado de la batalla dedicándose solo a repeler los hechizos que le enviaban.

-¡Obscuro!- gritó Hermione dándole en pleno pecho a uno de sus perseguidores dejandolo a ciegas,por lo que tuvo que parar de perseguirlos

-¡Crucio!-gritó uno de los mortífagos en dirección a Kingsley, el cúal logro escapar de la maldición por unos escasos segundos

-¡Everte Statum!-conjuró Kingsley mientras veía como el mortífago al cual hiba la maldición lograba esquivar su hechizo,pero el mortífago que hiba atrás no tuvo la misma suerte e impacto contra el. Como resultado del hechizo este perdío el equilibrio y cayo de su escoba sin que alguno de sus "camaradas" fuera a su rescate para así salvárle de una muerte segura ,gracias a la gran distancia que estaban del suelo.

Quédando ahora solo tres mortífagos, Hermione vio algo que hizo que se le paralizara el corazón. Junto a ella Voldemort volaba sin ningún artefacto mágico y la miraba con sus amplios y enfurecidos ojos escarlata mientras alzaba una mano blanquecina con dedos delgados e innaturalmente largos con los cuales sujetaban una varita de madera de tejo.

Hermione miró a Kingsley pero al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia del mago más tenebroso de los últimos tiempos a solo unos centímetros de ellos. Voldemort se dio cuenta que la tenía acorralada y lentamente en su rostro se fue formando una sonrisa siniestra, levantó su brazo listo para decir el maleficio con el que había matado a tanta gente incluyendo a su propia familia,Hermione se preparó para lo que sabía que vendría a continuación, nunca mas vería las caras sonrientes de sus amigos y de su familia,nunca sabria si ganaba el bien o el mal en esta guerra mágica. Solo esperaba que de todo corazón todos sus amigos sobrevivieran.

Voldemort la miró fijamente y justo cuando hiba a lanzar el maleficio,llegó un mortífago gritando algo que al parecer Hermione entendía como: "Lo encontré" . Voldemort le miró una vez mas y luego tan sigiloso y silencioso como llego, se fue volando por los aires.

Hermione no podía creer lo cerca que había estado de morir e inconscientemente solto el aire que no sabia que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones. Repentinamente se acordó de que Kingsley aun luchaba con los mortífagos y miro hacia atrás a ver como le hiba a Kingsley, realmente se maravilló cuando vio que había dejado fuera de combate a dos y solo quedaba uno que luchaba fervientemente contra fijó en que era el mismo que hace unos momentos solo se dedicaba a repeler los hechizos, lo que hizo que la castaña se sorprendiera.

-¡Desmaius!-gruño el mortífago y esta vez el hechizo le dio a Kingsley en pleno rostro por lo que lo dejo inconciente y Hermione tuvo que sujetarlo para que no se cayera.

Hermione saco su varita para luchar por su vida pero vio como el mortífago se llevaba la mano a su máscara la cual le ocultaba el rostro y se deshacía de esta. Por unos instantes Hermione se quedo anonada para luego recuperar la lucidez.

-¿Profesor?-preguntó Hermione en un imperceptible susurro mientras se preguntaba porque le llamaba con tanto respeto cuando sabia que el era un miserable cobarde y traidor que había terminado con la vida de el mejor mago de los tiempos.

Snape la miro fijamente y le dijo con voz contenida:

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer-lo dijo como una orden pero tenía un leve rastro de súplica escondido que ella supo captar.

Luego hizo un movimiento con la varita que Hermione calífico como extremadamente complicado, pero eso fue lo último que pudo pensar porque después todo se volvió oscuridad y silencio. Hermione descaparecio dejando así el cuerpo inconsciente de Kingsley solo en el thestral.

-Incarcerus-volvio a gruñir Snape haciendo que cuerdas salieran de su varita y amarraran el cuerpo inconsciente de Kingsley a el thestral.

Pero más adelante esas sencillas palabras que le dijo Snape a la castaña no se borrarían de su mente pues ella trataria de encontrar la verdad oculta trás estas.

¿Que les parecío? Please dejen review, es mi primer fanfic, quiero saber si lo estoy haciendo bien acepto críticas de todo tipo para poder ir mejorando ;). Para el siguiente cap Hermione no estara en su época actual así que el cap sera mas largo y no tan aburrido como este.


	2. Chapter 2

Realmente lamento la demora no fue mi intención hacerlos esperar tanto. Estoy teniendo problemas familiares por lo cual no pude tomarme el tiempo de escribir. Mil millones de gracias a esas dos personas que me dejaron reviews realmente me hicieron muy feliz. Muchas gracias a los que me añadieron a alertas y a favoritos. Este capitulo se los dedico a ustedes.

Disclaimer: El mundo de magia no me pertenece en absoluto. Le pertenece a J.K.

Debe ser una broma

Hermione se sentia como si hubiese estado inconsciente mucho todo su cuerpo agarrotado y dolido como si hubiese hecho mucho ejercicio fí se sentía sin fuerzas y con desganas, la simple tarea de tratar de abrir sus ojos le generaba mucha pesadumbrez y cansancio, por lo cual decidió intentarlo más tarde.

Se estaba empezando a preguntar porque estaba en lo que al parecer se sentía como una cama y como había llegado ahí, cuando de repente muchas imágenes se agolparon en su mente: ella montandose en un thesthral,luces verdes y rojas por todos lados, una par de ojos rojos, un hombre con cabellera extensa, oscuridad, un pueblo al que no conocía, un hombre haciéndole preguntas y mas oscuridad… las imágenes eran borrosas venían y hiban rápidamente por lo cual Hermione se estaba empezando a sentir mareada, cuando de repente escucho unos pasos silenciosos en la habitación en la que ella se encontraba.

Deseo abrir los ojos pero creyó conveniente que mejor aguardara un tiempo más para saber que quería la persona en su misma habitación, a lo mejor la habían secuestrado los mortífagos…

Sintio como un par de ojos la miraban fijamente y profundamente por un largo rato, Hermione se estaba empezando a intranquilizar en gran manera cuando escucho otros pasos muy diferentes a los primeros. Estos eran apresurados y ruidosos como si tuvieran prisa por llegar a algún lugar.

¿Todavía no despierta?-pregunto un hombre ansioso

Al parecer todavía no, pero me intriga la forma en que llego aquí, ¿dice usted que la encontró en las afueras de Hogsmead? – pregunto con voz serena el señor

Hermione tuvo ganas de gritar de asombro y terror cuando escucho esa voz… una voz muy parecida a la de su antiguo director… pero no podía ser posible… Dumbledore estaba muerto… ella fue a su funeral …¿como podía ser que lo estuviera escuchando en ese momento? Decidio que lo mejor era fingir que seguía inconsciente para poder escuchar completa la conversación que al parecer se centraba en ella algo de lo cual ella también estaba interesada en saber.

Si, parecía desorientada, como hida, cuando la vi me le acerque a preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero ella parecía no escucharme. Luego de un momento a otro se desplomo en el suelo, yo al ver tal espectáculo no tuve el corazón de dejarla allí y la recogí … pero ahora no se si hize lo correcto…- decía el hombre el cual ahora cambiaba su tono a uno más confidencial- usted sabe que hicimos investigaciones y no se sabe nada de su paradero,ni de donde viene, ni quien es … - término con voz temerosa el hombre.

Bueno al menos nunca se quedara con la duda de que hubiese pasado si la hubieses ayudado - dijo el sonriente señor- además todas sus dudas se las aclarara la señorita en su momento-deberia relajarse Sr. Dippet-una vez dicho esto los dos se fueron dejando a una contrariada Hermione.

Esto no podía ser posible se repetía continuamente Hermione en su mente. Era algo totalmente irreal. No podía ser verdad lo que su razón le decía a gritos. Era totalmente ilógico el que ella pudiera haber viajado en el tiempo. Pensaba la castaña cuando a su mente vino una imagen clara de Snape haciendo un complicado movimiento con su varita. Pero ella nunca había leído que se pudiera viajar en el tiempo solo con algún hechizo… ¡Por Merlin no podía ser tan fácil! Hermione se estaba empezando a alterar y sabia que eso no le convenia ya que debía tener su mente tranquila para poder soportar lo que vendría a continuación. Necesitaba inventarse una idetidad… ¿pero como justificar el hecho de que apareciera en Hogsmead sola, se desmayara sin razón alguna y nadie supiera quien era ella?

Tendria que inventarse una muy buena justificación pera estaba muy cansada como para pensar,talvez luego se le ocurriría algo, ahora solo quería dormir, pensaba Hermione mientras se hiba alejando de la consciencia…

Todo era oscuridad, Hermione setia el peso de una mirada por lo cual giro y se encontró con un par de ojos rojos como la sangre mirándola escrutadoramente. En el rostro de su observador se hiba dibujando una sonrisa desagradable…

¡Ahhh!- grito Hermione en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras se daba cuenta que se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts y veía como la luz de un cuarto se prendía- "Genial, ya desperté a todo Hogwarts" – pensó irónicamente la ojimiel,aunque en el fondo estaba agradecida porque hiba a tener compañía a su lado ya que todavía estaba aterrorizada por el sueño que recientemente había tenido…

¡Porfin despiertas! ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto una mujer con un rostro lleno de pecas,ojos azules y cabello color castaño como mujer no pasaba de los 35 años.

Me siento bien, ¿me podría decir cuanto tiempo e permanecido aquí? – pregunto una intrigada Hermione que no había pasado por alto que su visitante parecía emocionada, como si hibiese esperado ese momento toda su vida.

Has estado aquí casi un mes entero querida, estamos en Hogwarts una escuela de magia, pasado mañana comienzan las clases…pero bueno creo que debería informarle al director Dippet que estas conciente,regreso en unos minutos- decía mientras se giraba para encaminarse a la puerta.

No porfavor,no se moleste,no es necesario ya es muy tarde, ¿Por qué mejor no le avisa mañana?- pregunto Hermione la cual estaba nerviosa ya que si el director venia ella todavía no tenia una historia que contarle.

Tranquila muchacha…- dijo con voz conciliadora la señora- mañana hablaras con el,pero dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me llamo Hermione Delacour- pensó improvisadamente la ojimiel.

Oh. Pues yo soy la enfermera Rose, cuando te trajeron aquí llegabas ya inconsciente,sufriste un desgaste físico y mental muy fuerte,pero al parecer ya te encuentras mejor- término de diagnosticarle la enfermera, que ahora se encontraba concentrada en mirar unos potes que se encontraban junto a la cama de Hermione- aun así te recomiendo que duermas un poco mas- dijo Rose la cual al parecer había encontrado el frasco que buscaba y se lo ofrecía a Hermione- es una poción para dormir sin tener sueños- respondió la enfermera al ver la mirada confundida de Hermione, al parecer Rose se había dado cuenta que la razón por la que Hermione se levanto fue por una pesadilla.

Gracias- dijo una avergonzada Hermione al verse descubierta.

No hay de que, solo hago mi trabajo- dijo guiñándole un ojo la enfermera la cual se rétiro después de asegurarse que Hermione se bebía la poción.

Era muy temprano en la mañana y una persona ya hacia en la enfermera con una mirada ansiosa e cerca de mediahora en la enfermería esperando que la señorita Delacour se levantara. Desde que la enfermera Rose, le aviso del recuperamiento de su paciente el había ido a comprobar y cerciorarse del poder hablar con ella tan pronto se levantara.

Hermione estaba empezando a despertar, se sentía sumamente relajada. Cuando de repente sintió la presencia de alguien al lado suyo y todos sus musculos se pusieron en alerta y en tensión.

Me informaron que reaccionaste ayer en la noche,después de casi un mes…- decia un señor de edad avanzada,regordete,y con un bigote de color azabache- noce si es el momento más indicado pero debo hacerle unas preguntas y necesito que usted responda.

Como usted diga ¿señor…?

Oh,perdóneme soy el director de Hogwarts el Sr. Dippet- dijo inflado de orgullo el director.

Pues entonces pregúnteme Señor Dippet, yo tratare de responderle lo mejor que pueda- afirmó Hermione.

¿Me podría contestar el porque y con quien estaba usted en Hogsmead el dia que sufrió el desmayo?

Yo me encontraba sola… soy de Francia,estudiaba en Beauxbastons, cuando regrese al finalizar el año escolar a mi hogar me encontré con una carta escrita por mis padres en donde afirmaban que me amaban pero que se tenían que ir por razones serias y peligrosas… yo vendí la casa y me mude para aquí en e adaptado bastante bien,ya se hablar ingles a la perfección y me estaba alojando en el caldero chorreante, quize visitar a Hogsmeade porque me han insinuado que es un pueblo hermoso,pero entonces cuando aparecí allí , me sentía desorientada y mareada,luego todo se convirtió en una mancha negra y borrosa- terminó de relatar Hermione la cual rogaba que Dippet le creyera su historia.

Muy bien… entonces eso explico el que nadie sepa nada de ti-dijo un aliviado Dippet- bien creo que todo esta a la perfección si es asi- terminó de decir Dippet quien ya se se hiba a retirar.

¡Señor!-grito Hermione con la esperanza de que el le diera una afirmativa a la petición que se le acababa de ocurrir.

¿Algo mas señorita?-cuestíono Dippet

¿Me podría dejar cursar este año aquí en Hogwarts? Esa fue la razón original por la que vine a Londres…- termino de preguntar la castaña

Claro no creo que haya problema alguno ¿Qué grado se supone que curses?

Me tocaba mi séptimo año director-termino de informar la ojimiel.

Bien pues entonces no te preocupes, Hogwarts te proveerá los materiales,la vestimenta y un pequeño fondo para que puedas asistir a ñana es el primer dia de clases, serás parte de la selección para que te asignen una casa,es todo.-afirmo el director.

Hermione no podía creer que eso fuera todo. Al paracer Dippet era un hombre muy confiado. ¡Bien ella pudo haber sido una mortifaga que buscaba entrar a Hogwarts a asesinar a algún profesor! ¿Qué clase de director era ese?

Pero aun asi no dejaba de agradecerle el que la hubiera dejado quedarse en Hogwart. Eso era algo que la tranquilizaba. Pero no todo era traquilidad todavia tenia varias inquietudes, la primera: ¿en que año se encontraba? Necesitaba urgentemente informarse pero no podía preguntar ya que seria una pregunta muy estúpida que levantaría sospechas. Tendría que enterarse por otros métodos y no se le ocurría segunda pregunta era: ¿porque la habían envíado allí? No le encontraba sentido alguno que un mortífago la enviara al pasado. ¿ Que pasaría si cambiaba drásticamente el futuro en el que vivía? ¡Ella no quería ser la responsable de un aconteciminto fatal! Solo estaba segura de una cosa, no era correcto el que ella estuviera hay y no sabia como volver a su tiempo.

Hermione se encontraba sumamente distraída en sus cavilaciones cuando de repente irrumpió en su habitación la enfermera Rose para darle una poción fortalecedora y decirle que en la tarde le daría de alta.

Toda la mañana se la paso meditando y pensando en que debía hacer y como debía actuar de ahora en adelante. Habia llegado a una resolución: Le contaria la verdad a Dumbledore. Por eso cuando en la tarde Rose le informó que se podía ir Hermione se levanto y se dispuso a buscar a cuando hiba saliendo de la enfermería se encontró con el profesor y al verlo solo pudo recordarse de sus amigos, de Snape y de la muerte del hombre que tenia al frente. Se logro tranquilizar y se dio cuenta que el profesor la observaba con sumo interés.

Usted debe ser la señorita Delacour,a todos los profesores nos informaron de su situación, no sabe cuanto siento la decisión de sus padres…

Perdone, ¿podria hablar con usted en privado? – interrumpió la castaña al profesor que ahora lo miraba sorprendido.

Por supuesto vamos a mi despacho, por cierto soy el profesor de transfiguraciones- dijo Dumbledore

Dumbledore condujo a Hermione a su despacho,cuando llegaron el profesor se sento en su silla e indico a Hermione que tomara asiento también.

Bien,pues soy todo oídos.

Realmente no se por donde empezar son tantas cosas…- dijo Hermione

¿Qué le parece que empieze por el principio?- dijo amablemente el profesor

Bien. Para empezar no soy de aquí, soy de otro tiempo, al parecer me enviaron aquí los mortífagos y no entiendo para que…- decía Hermione la cual sus ojos se le estaban poniendo vidriosos- tuve que inventar una historia para poder quedarme aquí ya que no tengo otro lugar al que recurrir- decía la castaña la cual en su rostro rodaban lagrimas cargadas de sufrimiento dolor y desesperación- noce que debo hacer y que no, tengo miedo de cambiar mi presente de una forma fatal, porfavor se lo ruego, ayúdeme a volver a mi época- rogo una afligida Hermione mientras Dumbledore la mirada con compasión en sus ojos.

Se encuentra en una situación complicada y difícil, nunca se debe jugar con el tiempo porque no sabemos cual será el resultado. Lo único que le puedo decir es que viva el dia a dia un paso a la vez. Lamento decirle que no tengo idea de cómo enviarla a su época,pero eso no significa que no investigare para ayudarla. Sabe que si se le presenta cualquier emergencia podrá acudir a mi. Nadie debe saber que vienes de otra época a menos que sea absolutamente necesario- dijo el profesor.

Gracias profesor tomare en cuenta todo lo que me dijo- afirmó Hermione la cual ya se había tranquilizado y se levantaba para encaminarse a la puerta.

Creo que es necesario que usted sepa que estamos en el año 1944- dijo el profesor guiñándole un ojo a su futura estudiante.

Hermione salió del despacho aturdida, ¡¿52 años atrás? ¿Porque la habían mandado 52 años atrás, que conseguían con eso, como hiba a volver?

Espero no les haya decepcionado el capí consejo,crítica o lo que sea me dejan un reviews. ¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Mil millones de gracias a los que me dejaron reviews en el cap anterior me hicieron muy feliz! Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo en agradecimiento a los que me añadieron a alertas,favoritos o se tomaron el tiempo de leer.

Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer le pertenece a J.K. el resto pertenece a esta fiel admiradora de HP.

La selección y algo más…

Hermione se enconraba en el baño de los prefectos arregladose para la selección de un momento a otro llegarían todos los estudiantes e irían al Gran Comedor a disfrutar de la cena.

Hermione se encontraba nerviosa y ansiosa. La joven se estaba colocando el uniforme que recientemente le habían comprado con fondos de Hogwarts y el cual se fijo le quedaba muy entallado a su cuerpo, su falda la encontraba muy corta para su gusto, la camisa muy ajustada tanto así que tuvo que desabotonarse los primeros tres botones . La túnica le quedaba perfecta, lástima que solo se usara en horario escolar, su pelo lo llevaba suelto y con su acostumbrado rizaje aunque ese dia se encontraba bastante manejable. No llevaba maquillaje solo un brillo labial muy discreto.

Se termino de acomodar su ropa y se dispuso a salir del baño. Al parecer ya habían llegado los estudiantes ya que vio centenares de baules en la entrada del castillo. Lo cual significaba que debía apurarse pues ya debía de haber comenzado la selección. Según tenia entendido ella seria la última en probarse el sombrero seleccionador ya que el director explicaría su situación.

Hermione se encontaba frente a la puerta que daba paso al Gran Comedor,ya no quedaba ningún estudiante de primero, lo que significaba que el director debía estar explicando su situación.

La joven se estaba empezando a impacientar, cuando de repente apareció una señora de edad avanzada,rostro severo y expresión seria indicándole con una mano que podía pasar para hacer su aparición en el Gran Comedor. Hermione al verla se recordó de McGonagall su antigua profesora de transformaciones lo que hizo que la joven entristesiera su mirada. La señora al ver la expresión de la castaña relajo su rostro y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, lo que hizo que Hermione se sintiera más segura de si misma y entrara al comedor con fuerza y determinación.

OoO

Tom Riddle se encontraba mortalmente aburrido. Observaba o mejor dicho fingía observar la selección de ese año. Para el, eso era malgastar su valiosísimo tiempo en nimiedades, ya había perdido la cuenta de los niños que se habían sentado en ese viejo taburete y se habían colocado ese remendado y viejo sombrero en sus vacias cabezas.

Para el fue un real alivio el ver que ya no quedaban mas niños. Pero el alivio le duro poco ya que el director empezó con su habitual discurso de todos los años.

-Como todos los años les repito que esta sumamente prohibido salir después del toque de queda es decir después de las 9:00 pm -prévino el director-el bosque prohibido esta tal como lo dice el nombre prohibido. Los horarios de cada estudiante serán repartidos mañana en el desayuno y los estudiantes de primero serán llevados a sus pertenecientes casas por los prefectos de su casa. Me enorgullece presentar a los dos premios anuales de este año quienes son Melissa Knitew de Ravenclaw-decia Dippet mientras una estudiante se paraba y le hacia una reverencia al director- y Tom Riddle de Slytherin- mencionó Dippet mientras observaba a Riddle quien le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que Dippet inflara su pecho con orgullo.

Cuando Tom escucho que lo mencionaron como el premio anual, tuvo que forzar una sonrisa en su cara para quedar bien con el señor Dippet. Para Tom ese viejo era el mas fácil de manipular en ese castillo,solo hacia falta una sonrisa como la que acababa de forzar en su rostro y ya Dippet le creía un santo y el mejor ejemplo a seguir. No como con Dumbledore que por más empeño que pusiera en quedar bien con el, Dumbledore lo miraba como si no le creyese ni una sola palabra.

Tom se percató de que todos los profesores tenían una mirada ansiosa, todos menos Dumbledore que estaba de lo mas tranquilo. Cuando Tom se estaba empezando a preguntar el porque de esas miradas Dippet comenzó un nuevo discurso uno que al parecer le contestaría las preguntas a Tom.

Necesito comunicarles que una estudiante fue transferida a este colegio en vacaciones. Ella estudiara su séptimo año en este colegio y espero que todos la traten con el debido respeto. Su nombre es Hermione Delacour y hoy será parte de la selección para colocarla en una casa.

En el instante que Dippet termino de decir esto, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron dando paso a una joven de pelo rizado y castaño,una piel blanca, piernas largas y un rostro hermoso. Sus labios tenían un discreto labial que provocaba en los hombres deseos de probarlos y sus ojos eran de un color muy parecido al caramelo con una profundidad asombrosa.

Pero nada de eso captó la atención de Tom, lo que realmente sorprendió a Tom fue la seguridad que portaba esa castaña mientras caminaba hacia el taburete, ella tenia su cabeza levantada y en su mirada podía ver decisión y enteresa. Finalmente llego al taburete y tomó asiento. No fue hasta entonces que Tom se fijó en las miradas que le dirigían los profesores a la castaña las que en su mayoría todas eran de lástima.

Decididio dejar su curiosidad a un lado y mejor esperar en que casa colocarían a la ojimiel pero Tom se estaba empezando a impacientar ya que el sombrero llevaba mucho más tiempo del normal en la cabeza de la ojimiel.

-¡Gryffindor! - gritó el sombrero seleccionador mientras la mesa de Gryffindor rompía en aplausos y se ponían de pie para recibir a su nueva integrante.

Una vez que el sombrero gritó Gryffindor Tom rodo los ojos, ya que al parecer no tenia el porque preocuparse por nada pero aun asi le intrigaba el porque ella había decidido cambiarse de colegio y mas le intrigaba el porque de las miradas de los profesores.

-Otra Gryffindor hipócrita-murmuro Nott a su lado haciendo que Tom ladeara una sonrisa como respuesta.

Fijo su vista en la mesa de Gryffindor y localizo a la castaña en la mitad de la mesa, aparentemente contestando algunas preguntas que le hacían sus compañeros ya que lucía algo incomoda. Al parecer ella sintió como alguien la miraba fijamente y busco quien era cuando se encontró con la mirada de Tom. El al contrario de amedrentarse no cambio su mirada y y se la sostuvo. Despúes de unos segundos ella no aguanto y cambio su mirada cohibida.

"_Cobarde_"- pensó el Slytherin al ver como ella le cambiaba la vista. Ahora si se encontraba seguro que no era alguien de que preocuparse, solo era otra estudiante del montón y con esos pensamientos se dispuso a disfrutar de la cena.

OoO

Una vez la señora le indico a Hermione que pasara ella dejo sus miedos y angustias atrás y decidió entrar al Gran Comedor.

Al estar adentro todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella y hubo un silencio de expectación en todas las mesas. Hermione comenzó a caminar y fijo su vista en la mesa de los profesores los cuales la miraban con lástima.

Mientras caminaba notaba las miradas que le dirigían los alumnos, algunos la miraban con interés y lujuria otras con embidia o amabilidad… sinceramente no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Encontro el camino hacia el taburete larguísimo pero finalmente llego y tomó asiento mientras le ponían el sombrero seleccionador.

-Hmmm…veo mucha inteligencia en ti pero también mucha valentía, eres astuta y también leal y trabajadora… ¿ Dónde sugieres que te coloque?

-Slytherin no- pensó firmemente la castaña

-Veo que tienes principios,valores y una ideal firme… ¿Qué te parece Ravenclaw? Portas una gran inteligencia que Ravenclaw sabra apreciar.

-La inteligencia no se mide con palabras sacadas de un libro, la inteligencia se mide con la capacidad con la que uno toma decisiones y aunque me duela admitirlo yo no tengo ese tipo de inteligencia…

-Hermione Granger, no voy a preguntarte el porque te cambiaste en nombre pero si te voy a decir algo que espero nunca olvides: tu eres una persona con suma inteligencia y portas un gran poder que nisiquiera tu misma conoces,las personas podrán fallarte pero lo importante es que tú no te falles a ti misma siempre ten confianza en tí y se valiente en todo momento. Es por eso que perteneces a… ¡GRYFFINDOR!- gritó el sombrero seleccionador.

Hermione se quitó el sombrero aturtida gracias a la cantidad de palabras que le dijo este, pero se recompuso al ver como la mesa de Gryffindor estallaba en aplausos y saludos hacia su persona. No sabia donde sentarse hasta que encontró un espacio en el medio de la mesa y se sento.

-Hola me llamo Michael Manhalatan- se presentó un joven con cabello rizado,rubio y ojos verdes.

-Hola Manhallatan- saludo cortésmente Hermione

-Nosotras somos Betty Fehalwe y Patty Fehalwe somos hermanas puedes llamarnos Betty y Patty- se presentaron dos muchachas de pelo corto color azabache y de tez morena.

-Gusto conocerlas- respondió Hermione

-¿Porqué te cambiaste de colegio? ¿ En cúal estabas antes?- prégunto Betty

Hermione se debatía en si responder o no pero no fue necesario porque Michael se percató de su incomodez y salió en su ayuda.

-Chicas déjenla respirar ¿quieren?- dijo Michael mientras Betty y Patty le fulminaban con la mirada.

Hermione se sentía cohibida con ellos, por lo que bajo su mirada, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que sintiera que alguien la miraba minuciosa y escrutadoramente. La joven alzo su vista para descubrir a su observador y se encontró con unos ojos negros y una mirada fría de un joven apuesto con un cabello negro que le salía a chorros, una nariz perfilada y una piel extramamente blanca. Hermione no había apartado su mirada del joven y este tampoco. Estuvieron varios segundos sosteniéndose la mirada hasta que Hermione pensó en lo ridículo de la situación y aparto su mirada.

Betty y Patty se dieron cuenta de este pequeño intercambio de miradas y no se hizo de esperar sus reacciones.

-¡Wow! ¿ Qué fue eso?- pregunto Patty

-Eso fue algo intenso- continuo Betty mientras miraba a su hermana

-¡Creemos que le gustas Hermy!- corearon las dos hermanas a la vez

-Estais locas…-murmuro Hermione- ni siquiera se quien es…

-¡Pero nosotras si!- dijo Betty quien estaba totalmente emocionada

-El es el guapísimo,sexy,misterioso,prefecto,premio anual… ¡Tom Riddle! – gritó Patty igual de emocionada que su hermana.

Hermione se quedo con la mandíbula abierta ¡¿Tom Riddle! ¡Por supuesto! Estaba en el 1944… ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Ese año Riddle cursaba su último año al igual que ella.

¡Ja! ¿Misterioso,sexy y guapísimo? La situación estaba para echarse a llorar de risa. Si realmente ellas supieran quien era Tom bajo esa mascara seguramente no le estarían coqueteando como lo estaban haciendo.

Hermione fijo su vista en la mesa de Slytherin y lo vio comiendo como cualquier persona corriente. Sinceramente Riddle era un exelente actor, porque Hermione sabia en el fondo que si ella no supiera de antemano quien era Riddle seguramente también hubiese caído en la trampa del Slytherin.

Mientras lo observaba un recuerdo llego a su mente, un recuerdo el cual había ignorado antes ya que no le había dado mayor importancia. En su mente remembro la lucha con los mortifagos y a Snape decirle unas palabras: _" Haz lo que tengas que hacer"_. Hermione quedo estupefacta ¿a que se refería Snape al decirle eso? ¿ porque un mortifago la enviaría al pasado, justamente en la época en la que su líder estaba en Hogwarts?

_"Haz lo que tengas que hacer"_ ¿Que se suponía que tenia que hacer? ¿Matarlo ahora que solo era un adolescente y no representaba mayor peligro? ¿Por qué Snape traicionaría hací a su amo? Hermione estaba confundida necesitaba estar sola para poder analizar las cosas lógicamente.

-¿Entonces Hermione que opinas?- preguntó Patty interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la castaña.

-¿Eh? ¿Opinar de qué?- preguntó Hermione confundida

-Mira que eres espabilada de que va hacer de ¡Tom Riddle!- dijo Patty mientras rodaba los ojos en señal de exasperación.

-Opino que están locas yo no le gusto ni el a mi tampoco- afirmó Hermione dando por zanjado el tema.

-Esta bien por hoy, pero ni creas que esto acaba aquí- insinuo Betty

Una vez dicho esto se dispusieron a comer cuando Hermione se percató de algo que antes había ignorado, al parecer Michael Manhalatan ( según recordaba el nombre) era prefecto de Gryffindor ya que portaba la insignia de prefecto en su pecho por lo que aprovecho para hacerle par de preguntas al muchacho ya que al ser prefecto debía tener alguna relación con el Slytherin.

-Y tu Manhalatan ¿Qué opinas de el? – preguntó Hermione interesada en su respuesta.

-Creo que es alguien del cual no se debe fiar, tiene un aire se superioridad que atosiga y su comportamiento no me parece normal – terminó de opinar Michael.

-¡Bah! Eso lo dices por el percance que tuviste con el en quinto año- acusó Betty

-No lo digo por el "percance" lo digo porque esa es mi opinión respecto a el pero es tu problema si no me crees –termino de decir Michael malhumoradamente mientras se levantaba para irse- nos vemos luego Delacour tengo que ir organizando a los de primero para enseñarles donde queda la sala común de Gryffindor – dicho esto se retiró no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a las dos hermanas.

-Bueno nostras también nos vamos- anuncio Patty mientras se levantaba

-¿Podría ir con ustedes? No tengo idea de donde queda la sala común de Gryffindor – preguntó inocentemente la castaña .

-Claro nosotras te enseñaremos el camino.

-No dormiremos en el mismo dormitorio ya que yo curso sexto y mi hermana quinto pero aun haci espero que podamos hablar de vez en cuando- anuncio Betty mientras se paraba frente a un retrato y decía la contraseña- Amortentia- una vez adentró Patty le indico cual era su dormitorio y Hermione le agradeció para después entrar en el.

Hermione disfruto de una larga ducha de agua caliente para liberar el estrés que tenia encima. Luego se cambio y se fue directo a la cama. Una vez allí cerro los doseles para que cuando llegaran sus compañeras de cuarto no la vieran despierta y le hicieran un interrogatorio al estilo FBI muggle. Se encontraba agotada y muy confudida no entendía porque la habían enviado al pasado justamente cuando Riddle estudiaba en Hogwart. ¿Como hiba actuar al tenerlo de frente? Seguramente ya Riddle debía de haber matado a su padre por lo cual Riddle ya era una asesino, alguien a quien temer. Pero Hermione no era una cobarde y le haría frente a la menor provocación que el le hiciese.

Hermione saco su libro de pociones para entretenerse un rato leyendo pero no hizo mas que leer seis páginas y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

OoOoOoO

Hermione se encontraba desayunando en el Gran Comedor,era muy temprano por lo que había poca gente. Ya se encontraba lista para su primer día de clase solo le faltaba que le entregaran su horario.

-Hola Delacour ¿cómo dormiste?- pregunto Michael mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la mesa y se empezaba a servir su desayuno.

-De maravilla, ¿Qué tal amaneciste?- preguntó ahora Hermione

-Supongo que bien, siento mi actitud de anoche es que Betty hace que me enoje fácilmente- dijo Michael.

-No hay problema- afirmó Hermione mientras veía como una señora se acercaba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor repartiendo unos papeles- ese debe ser el horario de cada alumno ¿verdad?

-Supongo, la profesora Merrythought es la que los reparte todos los años…

-¿Qué clase imparte?

-Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, es muy estricta y la clase de ella es de las mas difíciles- dijo Michael previniendo a Hermione.

-No creo que tenga problema con ello, se me da muy bien esa clase- anuncio Hermione mientras se recordaba de las largas horas practicando en su casa ese verano para ayudar a Harry en la busqueda de los horrocruxes, busqueda que ahora ya no podria hacer, pensaba Hermione mientras observaba que Merrythought era la misma señora que le había sonreído el dia anterior antes de pasar al Gran Comedor.

-Tome Srta. Delacour- dijo la profesora tendiéndole un pergamino a Hermione con su horario- usted también Manhalatan- decía mientras le tendía un papel a Michael.

-Gracias profesora – decía Hermione mientras observaba su horario. ¡Genial! Tenia lunes, miercoles y jueves pociones con Slytherin a primera hora. Martes y viernes a segunda hora DCAO también con Slytherin. "Que divertido será mi dia, tendre que coger clases durante dos horas con el mago más tenebroso de los últimos tiempos, estoy que brinco de emoción." –pensó irónicamente la castaña mientras se recordaba que había dejado el libro de pociones encima de su cama.

-Me tengo que ir, deje el libro de pociones en el cuarto y es la clase que me toca ahora – dijo despidiéndose de Michael.

-Estabien pero deberías apurarte dentro de cinco minutos empezaran las clases.

Hermione subió lo mas rápido que pudo a su recamara y encontró el libro justo donde lo había dejado el dia anterior. Se apresuro a recogerlo y a bajar hacia las mazmorras para su primera clase. Cuando finalmente llego se dio cuenta que llevaba 5 minutos de atraso por lo que no lo pensó mas y entró al aula.

-Srta. Delacour llega 5 minutos atrasada pero creo que podre pasarlo por alto ya que me imagino que se debió perder al no saber llegar al salón ¿me equivoco? – preguntó el profesor Slughorn a su alumna.

-En absoluto profesor- mintió la castaña sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-Bueno en vista de que haz llegado tarde solo queda un asiento disponible ¿Tom te molestaría compartir mesa con la señorita? – preguntó Slughorn mientras Hermione rogaba porque el le diera una negativa.

-Por supuesto que no profesor , como usted ordene- contesto Tom forzadamente,mientras Hermione caminaba hacia su mesa y tomaba asiento.

Hermione estaba segura de dos cosas. La primera: Merlin la odiaba con todos sus fuerzas. La segunda: Estas serian las dos horas mas largas de su vida.

Primero: Nose ustedes pero a mi me caen mal las dos hermanitas ( Betty y Patty) por cotillas. Pero bueno son necesarias en la historia (ya verán porque) .

Segundo: ¿Hermy? Que apodo mas cursi… Hermy suena a germen o una bacteria xD

Tercero: Ansío saber sus opiniones respecto al capitulo hací que si no es mucha molestia agradecería un review. Please! :)

¡Ya los dejo de aburrir con mi N/A! Muchisimas gracias por leer la historia. :D


End file.
